This invention relates to brake assemblies more particularly of the type which is used on heavy duty vehicles such as tractor trailors. Conventionally, such brake assemblies are air actuated, there being a cam member which is rotated through a lever arm connected to an air pressure system such as a diaphragm or piston, the cam serving to spread two brake shoes apart to effect the braking action. Such systems are of heavy duty type and normally employ brake shoes each of which has a pair of flanges. These flanges at one end thereof straddle an anchor member and are pivotally connected thereto by means of hardened steel pins which are received in the anchor member and which project therefrom. If the flanges of the brake shoes are provided with holes which receive the anchor pin, the anchor pins must be driven out of or removed from the carrier before the brake shoes can be removed and replaced. This type of arrangement has the advantage that no retaining spring is necessary to maintain the brake shoe flanges in seated relationship on the anchor pins. However, the disadvantage is that the anchor pins must be removed to remove the brake shoes and this is sometimes quite difficult because of dirt, corrosion and the like.
On the other hand, the ends of the brake shoe flanges may be provided simply with semi circular recesses which bear upon the projecting ends of the anchor pins. This arrangement has the advantage that the brake shoes may be removed and replaced without requiring removal of anchor pins but has the disadvantage that retaining springs are required to maintain the flanges in seated relationship upon the anchor pins.